callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Snub Nose
Untitled Alright really who put to buy sex toys? Thanks whoever fixed that Momo28 20:18, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Now Cpt. Dunn is a cunt?? Momo28 20:21, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Snub Nose is a revolver with a sawed off barrel. Just like the Sawed off double barreled shotgun, It was mostly used for concealed carry. Okay Treyarch, what would be the point of having a sawed off revolver? :Higher damage for less range, like the sawn-off in WaW. Darkman 4 19:53, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :It might also make the switch-to time faster, since a short barrel would make the gun smaller and lighter...maybe? :I'm not sure if it'll increase the mobilty because in WaW, a Sawned-Off Double Barreled Shotgun doesn't increase the mobilty of the DBS. - The Asian Gangsta' 02:38pm, August 31, 2010 :this makes no sense, a shorter barrel in real life decreases accuracy, damage(slightly), and increases recoil. the only reason is for a more maneuverable gun. also you can saw off a shotgun but not a revolver. come on Treyarch this game is getting to far-feched Thedeerhunter 06:20, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :What, not realistic enough for you? /facepalm Wii+PC 00:40, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :It's not a sawn off barrel, snub nose is very common. It's simply a short barrel. Treyarch isn't far-fetching anything. A short barrel will decrease the force inside of the gun, by giving the gass less time to "push" the bullet out of the barrel. This is more realistic than you think. You might wanna do research before you bitch next time. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 07:04, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :you seem to agree with me, yet you say I am incorrect. also, I have extensive personnel experience with firearmsThedeerhunter 07:29, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :That's just great for you, but it still doesn't change the theory behind the attachment. Also, I don't agree with you, you got that wrong. With "accuracy" a call of duty game means the recoil a gun has, since all guns are infinitely accurate, fire hitscans that are infinitely thin AND long in a 100% straight line. So a shorter barrel decreases recoil because the gas can expel itself sooner, but it gives the bullet lower muzzle velocity. What's wrong with that? TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 11:27, October 2, 2010 (UTC) : :I am referring to real life, in which recoil is caused by, A: the bullet pushing on the gun and B: the muzzle blast pushing on the gun. both forms of recoil are increased by a shortening of the barrel. Also, in real life shortening the barrel reduces the sight radius which greatly reduces accuracy. Thedeerhunter 04:12, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Accuracy is the same as recoil in the COD series, I just told you. This is not real life, this is CoD. What is so hard to understand about that? TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 12:55, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :the fact that the snub-nose has the complete opposite effects that occur in real life is all I’m referring to. It would be like having the NVA living on the moon. Thedeerhunter 03:38, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::There's a big difference between a gun inaccuracy only an imaginationless teenager would care about and having a real military suddenly come from the moon and you know it. Darkman 4 20:06, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Seeing as this is call of duty, this surprises you how exactly....? TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 05:48, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Has anyone considered that it could decrease idle sway or increase aim assist range? Imrlybord7 05:53, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I actually like this theory, especially the idle sway. Since the weapon is lighter, you have less problems with holding it perfectly still; However, in most CoD games i believe most weapons would have no idle sway at all anyway, apart from scopes and some of the better weapons (please correct me if i'm wrong). The latter would make it useless on the PC and the first sounds a bit improbable to me. Has that ever happened before in a COD game? I'm gonna go with recoil. When call of duty says increased accuracy, the game generally means recoil. Like the stats on the ACR, it has high accuracy according to the game, hence it has low recoil (not that that makes any sense whatsoever, or that I'm assuming the stats are actually right this time). I considered it, it just doesn't seem probably. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 19:54, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Effects of Snub Nose You can see the effects of Snub Nose at 0:27 of this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YAM5AZxmT_M&feature=youtu.be the video is private TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 07:04, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Effects of Snub Nose You can see the effects of Snub Nose at 0:27 of this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YAM5AZxmT_M&feature=youtu.be